Unexpected feelings
by hatsa
Summary: I'm not good with summarys. set in new moon. Edwards gone. Bella's searching for the place where she can hear him. the pack never expected to find her in the woods again. only this time shes not alone. thats not all they didnt expect
1. Chapter 1

AN: I cant spell.

please review.

enjoy x

i dont own twilight

* * *

Unexpected feelings.

perface

BPOV

I need to the place where I will hear him again.

Walking alone in my search since Jakes "sick". Well that's what Billy told me. But I know it's more than that.

It's been two hours since I started on this route on the map Jake marked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

PPOV

"Hey Sam. Emily doing lunch? I'm starving" I asked.

"Don't you ever shut up and stop complaining?"

"Shut it pup. At least don't have to listen someone going on and on about the leech lover!" one paul and zero Jacob.

"Paul" Sam warned.

I don't understand why he complains about the name. Jake yeah, but his in love with her, but for Sam too it just doesn't make any sense to me.

With that thought an image came into my head from Sam's.

In the forest. A girl with long dark hair on the floor, she looked so broken, like she had collapsed and didn't have to will to get up again; like she's lost all hope of anything.

"If anyone has more of a reason to hate the leeches then us, Bella has." Sam said seriously

I ignored all the voices in my head and carried on with my patrol.

I could smell and see everything, from the insects crawling around the ground to the smell of strawberry's and flowers and a smell so sweet it burnt my nose. It could only mean one thing. Vampire.

"Sam. I've found something, it smells close" I lifted my head and howled.

The pack was with me within seconds. Adrenaline coursing through us, as the smell got stronger.

"Stay together and be careful." Sam ordered.

This is one of the reasons why our mind link is useful and other times it can just be annoying.

"What you don't like me in your head?" Embry joked

"Oh you're a joy" Jared commented.

"This isn't time the time for joking; we need to focus" our Alpha warned.

"Sam there's a human out here. Does anyone recognize who's sent it is?" Embry asked.

The sent was like wild flowers and spices. It was beautiful I had never smelt anything so wonderful like it before.

We all felt the recognition and shock from Sam and one name came into our heads.

_Bella….._

Why would she be in the forest on her after last time. If anything she should be trying to get as far away as possible, it made to no sense.  
Before I could even ask Jake answered.

"She's been looking for some meadow. I was helping her but then I phased. I didn't think she'd carry on without me." His voice was sad and worried.

"She can't walk ten feet on a flat surface without some catastrophy happening, never mind on her own!" A memory of Bella entered Jakes head.

A year ago. Bella came home from phoenix after three days in the hospital. She fell down two flights of stairs and through a window. She had broken her leg and a few ribs.

Wow. I guess she has a very eventful life.

I can see why Sam checked on her in the first month of him finding her, and it was for good reason.

Jake was about to say something but was interrupted by someone speaking somewhere ahead of us. We slowed so we could listen.

"But you helped us." A voice I immediately identified as Bella swan.

"Shush…." Hushed a male's voice as if he were trying to give her comfort in some way.

Vampire. Our senses told us.

Well this can't be good.

"Victoria won't be happy with me killing you."

"Please don't." Bella said in a weak voice. She knew nothing would help or stop him.

We were at the edge of a meadow, waiting to see if we could get any information. This vampire seemed to like talking.

"Don't worry. This is a mercy killing compared to what Victoria was planning to do to you. It was very… cruel, even for a vampire." He sounded disgusted.

He was right in front of her now, whispering in her ear.

"I'll make it painless."

He raised his hand as if hit Bella, the force would break her neck.

"Quick!" Sam yelled lunching himself into the meadow.

We all ran after him.

Bella looked more amazed than scared at the sight of us. Strange.

We went straight after the leech.

"Paul, make sure she gets home safe." Sam said.

"I'll stay" Jacob suggested.

"No. Paul will. Keep out of sight, you can't let her see you." He left no room for arguments.

I turned around and went back to the meadow. When I got there she was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

PPov

I followed her scent and found her looking down at a map. Her long brown hair looked slightly red in the light. There was something about her. But he wasn't quite sure what, that made him curious to know what she was thinking.

She looked up and started walking.

I made sure I stayed hidden and out of sight.

I had never seen someone so clumsy. I even consider phasing and go help her out. But how would I that, a half-naked man wolf, coming to from nowhere in the forest to help you not break any bones. Yeah that would work, the strange is it probably would, this girl had just almost been killed and was now taking a stroll through the woods as if nothing happened, what is wrong with her?

The others were just burning to remains of the leech.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked.

"Do you mean how's she's coping with what's just happened or has she broke her neck yet?" I replied.

Jacob seemed a bit nervous to find out.

"Both" Jared shot out before anyone else had the chance, obviously wanting to have a laugh about how clumsy she is.

"Well, she's not even in shock, you'd think nothing had happened and she's still walking. Just. You weren't exaggerating Jake." I told them.

She had just tripped for the hundredth time.

Everything about her screamed vulnerable, delicate, and breakable.

"How the hell can she acts like nothing happened, she was almost killed."

"I have no idea and that's me talking." Jake said just as confused as the rest of us.

"We will be at mine. We need a plan." Sam informed me.

"What do you mean a plan? A plan for what?" Embry asked what everyone else was thinking.

"You heard what that leech said to her. There are other vamps here and I think it's safe to say Bella knew that one, we may have to talk to Bella about this." Sam said seriously.

"Well, I'll see you later if I don't get to yours." I said.

"Okay."

With that they left for Sam and Emily's.

"Keep her safe." Jacob whispered before he phased.

Ten minutes later and we were at the end of the trail.

There was an orange/red truck waiting for her. She got in the truck and tried to start it.

The truck growled to life then shut off. The same happened on her fifth try.

"Hey, Embry tall Sam and Jake Bella's truck won't start."

Embry was doing a quick patrol before joining the others.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone with worse luck than her. It's like she's attracted to anything unlucky and life threatening." He giggled to himself. It was getting annoying.

"This is not the time Embry. So stop laughing and go talk to Sam."

"God Paul, chill out I'm there now anyway." He phased.

A minute later he was back with Sam.

"Paul go help her. Jacob will be there in a minute, we can't risk it if there are other leeches out there. You and Jake will bring her to Emily."

What! He really couldn't be considering telling her.

"Paul we need to keep her safe. She needs to know. Put it this way, we tell her now of she finds out for herself later." Sam said calmly.

"But her boyfriends a bloodsucker, why can't he babysit her?" I all but yelled at him

"your right Paul, but in case you don't remember, that exact bloodsucker left her to look after herself and not get herself killed by anything. Even you can see how breakable she is, you it yourself how vulnerable she looks." He said trying to convince me it's the right thing to do. The worse thing was it was working.

"Look at her Paul."

I did.

"She'll be killed without us helping her"

Bella had gotten out of the truck and lifted the hood. She pulled her beautifully long brown hair behind her ears to get a better look at the engine. She gave up.

Before she reached the door, she tripped on nothing and ended up on the floor all in one movement.

"Okay Sam, but don't expect me to like it." I warned him.

"Oh I don't." he laughed.

I ran to the edge of the forest, phased and pulled on my shorts. When I reached her, she had just got to the door. Her back was facing me.

"Need any help?"

She jumped and let out a little squeal. Hehehe this could be fun.

"Um… it's alright; I'll just call someone to pick me up."

She turned around as she said it. The moment her milk chocolate brown eyes locked on mine, I was frozen in place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three.

She held me there. There was nothing else but her. I wanted to take care of her, to protect her and keep her safe.

She finally looked away and I could move again.

I didn't, did I just? Oh this isn't going to go down well with Jacob.

I then remembered why I was here.

"Well if it's okay, I'll wait till your friend picks you up. It's not safe to be on your own." He told her

"Um okay. I'm Bella" she smiled shyly.

"I'm Paul. Why don't you call your friend?"

"Oh, right." She blushed.

She pulled out her phone and dialled. Someone answered on the second ring.

"Hi Billy. Do you think Jacob could come pick me up, my truck died on me?"

"Come on Billy we both know he's not sick. Just ask him please and if he says no, tell him I'm going into the woods to die. I might as well; everyone already thinks I'm suicidal."

I was shocked that she said that to Billy, but it must of work because now Jake had the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked a bit too happy. He obviously didn't hear her threat. She told where we were and put the phone down.

Out of nowhere she asked. "do you hang out with Sam?"

Why would you want to know that?

"Yeah. He's a good guy."

That seemed to piss her off a bit. She changed the subject.

"Jacob will be here soon."

"That's good, what you going to do with the truck?"

"Jake will fix it, he knows it better than anyone, it was his dad's."

"So you go to Forks high school." It wasn't really a question I already knew she did.

"Yeah, I'm graduating this year."

"Me to." that means she's eighteen to.

"How long have you known Jacob Black for?" I asked.

"Basically since birth. Then my mum left Charlie; taking me with her. I used to come see him every summer for four weeks until I was fourteen." She told me.

She looked shocked at herself that she did.

I just smiled at her.

I heard Jake pull up and get out of the car. I could tell he was excited

"Hey Bells." He said smiling widely at her.

She practically humped on him and hugged him.

"Don't you dare do that again Jacob Black!" she told him.

"Cause I will hurt Billy."

"Why would you hurt my dad?" he laughed

"Because it will hurt you more if it was him not you, and you'd feel guilty." She sounded completely serious.

"What made you think of look?" he said with a look of concern of his face.

"No. I have something to ask you Jake."

… Random.

"And your involved too Paul."

What? I glanced at Jake to see him just as confused as me.

"When were you going to tell me you're a wolf?" she demanded


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the reviews they made me smile.

JODIE PYHIC LINK! ; P

Hehehehe.

* * *

Chapter four.

PPOV

We both stood there, with our mouths open. I could tell by the look on Jacobs face that he was in shock.

JPOV

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

PPOV

How could she know? Its obvious Jake didn't tell her. Will have to talk to the others.

"Jake go tell Sam we're on our way, he wanted Bella there anyway." I told him.

He didn't move.

Fan fucking tastic, just what we need a brain dead wolf.

"Close your mouth Jake." She told him

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" she was getting mad now.

"what you were just going to disappear? You promised." She whispered the last part. She held her arms around her as if she would fall apart, I don't even think she knew she was doing it.

I just wanted to comfort her and make her happy.

So I just said "he couldn't Sam gave us the order. We can't disobey our Alpha."

"how did you know?" Jacob gasped as he recovered.

"I put it all together. If one legend is true why not the other." She said matter of factly, but we could tell there was more.

"and with everything that had happened, it's not hard to make a guess. But I always find out one way or another."

What else could have happened?

"I think we should go to Emily's and sort this sort this out."

"Bells you got your phone, I'll call Sam and tell him we'er on our way" she passed him the phone.


End file.
